


makeout session

by sourcheeks



Series: jungle juice [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Orange kissed like he wrestled. He was slow, but he wasn't lazy, or passive. More importantly, he did it like he loved it.
Relationships: Jungle Boy (Professional Wrestling)/Orange Cassidy | JC Ryder
Series: jungle juice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	makeout session

Jungle Boy would say it was going pretty well with Orange. Chuck and Trent were constantly whining about how gross they were. Orange seemed more than happy to indulge Jungle Boys cuddling, passive a participant as he was. Jungle Boy had curled up with Orange on the couch in the hotel room they were sharing with Marko and Janela. Janela had fucked off to try and impress Darby at the skatepark, and Marko had wheedled Luchasaurus into taking him to get ice cream, leaving them alone. That was rare, and really nice. 

Jungle Boy tapped Orange's chest twice to get his attention, sitting up a little. He formed his hands into flattened o-shapes and tapped his fingers together. 

Orange tipped his head to the side, considering. "Yeah. Okay."

Orange's kisses always tasted like citrus. Jungle Boy had grown to like it. Orange kissed like he wrestled. He was slow, but he wasn't lazy, or passive. More importantly, he did it like he loved it. 

The hotel door slammed, and a squeaky voice shouted "Oh my god!" Jungle Boy made up his mind that he was going to kill Marko. 

Jungle Boy lifted his head to glare at Marko. Marko was saved from Jungle Boy signing a blue streak at him because his hands were over his eyes. "Sorry! I - I didn't, uh, know that I was interrupting." 

"S'fine." Orange was as unaffected as always. "Gonna join us?"

Marko turned seven shades of red and shook his head quickly, stuttering his excuses before shooting back out into the hotel hallway. Jungle Boy buried his face in Oranges chest, shoulders shaking as he burst into a fit of laughter. 

When he calmed down and caught his breath, he was surprised to see Orange looking at him with a smile. The biggest one he'd ever seen on his normally stoic boyfriend. 

"What's so funny?" he signed. 

"Never heard you laugh before." Orange shrugged. "S'cute."

Orange thought he was cute. Jungle Boy knew that, obviously, but it was still nice to hear. He pressed his face into Oranges neck, hugging him tightly. Orange's ring-rough hands slid beneath his shirt to grab his waist. 

"Wanna pick up where we left off?"

Jungle Boy nodded emphatically. Yes. He very much did. 


End file.
